A Boy and His Dog Loveless
by Rogue11
Summary: Oneshot: My take on Soubi’s first meeting with Seimei and his devotion to his former ‘master’.


**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation.

**Title: **A Boy and His Dog

**Anime:** Loveless

**Author: **Rogue 11

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **slight violence, minor spoilers to the anime and manga

**Notation: **_Italics_ – indicates thoughts

**Bold** – indicates emphasis

**About the Story**: One-shot: My take on Soubi's first meeting with Seimei and his devotion to his former 'master'.

* * *

A Boy and His Dog

"I don't get it, Soubi. You had a chance to finally be free. Why did you choose to serve another Aoyagi? Wasn't the first one enough?" Kio babbled as he unpacked the food he had brought along when he came to visit his friend. "Or do you really revel in pain?"

Soubi was lying stretched out with his hands under his head, on the bed in his room that doubled as his living quarter as well as his art studio, barely listening to his friend. He really liked Kio, and he truly appreciated everything his friend had done for him, but if he hadn't learned a long time ago to block out the blond's ranting, he would surely have lost his mind by now.

"I know this must seem like a cruel thing to say, but I was actually relieved when I heard that Seimei had died. Because I knew otherwise, some day he would have pushed you too far and gotten **you** killed." Kio paused and looked at his friend. "Soubi are you even listening?"

"I'm listening. But I don't agree with you. Seimei knew my limits; he never pushed me further than I could go."

The blond snorted. "You are defending him even though he treated you like a dog? Soubi, why do you still let him control you, even after he is dead? I don't understand…"

_That's right, you don't understand. Because you didn't know Seimei the way I did._

:Begin Flashback:

Soubi knocked at the Ritsu-Sensei's office with mixed feelings. It was rarely ever a good thing when the teacher wanted to see him privately.

The youth was well aware that the other students in the school were jealous, calling him teacher's pet for the special attention that he received from Ritsu-sensei. But little did they know what kind of lessons he was taught behind closed doors.

"Come in."

He opened the door slowly, trying hard not so show his apprehension. "You wanted to see me, Sensei."

"Yes, Soubi, come in. There is somebody I want you to meet." The teacher gestured to the back of the room, and only then the youth realized that they were not alone.

He was standing by the window; tall and slender, with jet black hair and ears, and eyes of almost the same color. He was about Soubi's age, maybe slightly older; it was hard to tell because the confidence with which he carried himself made him look more mature.

"Soubi, this is Seimei. His true name is Beloved. You will be his Fighter."

_Beloved?_ Soubi's ears perked up. _He is my Sacrifice!_

"Hello Soubi, nice to meet you," the other youth spoke.

"Beloved…" He liked the sound of the name and the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Tell him that you have been waiting for him. You are ready to fight and to win, are you not Soubi?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Good!" The teacher turned to Seimei. "The two of you will make an excellent pair. Soubi has trained hard. He is the best Fighter I have ever taught. Not only are his spells superior to any student's in this school, he also can endure anything. Watch closely!" The teacher opened the top drawer at his desk to take out a whip, unfurling it as he rose."

"Remove your shirt and turn around, Soubi," he ordered.

Soubi obeyed wordlessly. He unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders to expose his back before turning to face the wall. He could hear the sound of the whip being swung, then it landed on his bare back, hard enough to break the skin. The youth squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips hard enough to draw blood, but he didn't make a single sound.

"Very good, Soubi," Ritsu-sensei praised. "Show us that you can take any pain."

The whip hit him again, crossing the mark left from the first strike, and Soubi's knees almost buckled. He clenched his fists and grid his teeth, waiting for the next blow, but it never came.

"Seimei?" he heard Ritsu-sensei's voice, laced with surprise.

Soubi dared to turn his head slightly, glancing over his shoulder. His eyes went wide and his yaw dropped in disbelieve.

Seimei had caught Ritsu-sensei's arm in mid-air. "I think that's enough, Sensei." His voice was respectful yet firm. "You made your point, but there us no reason for punishment without crime."

The youth released the teachers arm and Soubi instinctively ducked his head, expecting and angry outburst. But instead Ritsu-sensei simply turned away. He walked back to his desk and put down the whip.

"Very well; he is your fighter, Seimei. From here on up it is up to you to guide him and take care of him."

"I know." Seimei laid his hand on the top of Soubi's head, right between his ears. His eyes were soft and his voice was gentle as he spoke. "Soubi, I want you to give me everything, your body, your heart, your soul. As long as you obey me I'll take care of you."

: End Flashback :

_And he did. In his own way Seimei has always taken care of me. He never pampered me, because he knew that was not what I wanted. Seimei was strict, but he never was cruel. He never hurt me without a reason. But most people didn't see that, because they don't understand the difference between violence and discipline. To me Seimei was more than just my Sacrifice. He truly was my master. He took care of me even after his death, because he knew that I would be lost on my own…_

"What? Did I say something funny?" Kio looked at his friend, puzzled. "What are you smiling about? This is creepy you know."

"It's nothing." Soubi sat up, swung his long legs over the side of the bed and rose. He reached for his coat hanging over a nearby chair and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going? What about dinner?"

Soubi shrugged. "You can have my portion, or just leave it and I'll eat it later. I'm going to see Ritsuka."

After all, a dog is most happy when it can be near its master.

* * *

The End.

Author's note: Like I said, this is my take on things, because I simply refuse to believe that Seimei was truly evil. I think that not matter what people think and say Soubi and Seimei has a special kind of relationship.


End file.
